Many devices are available for hanging or suspending an article from a wall, a ceiling, or the like. Typically, these devices are mounted on a target surface using thread-based hardware or an adhesive-based arrangement, where the devices permit hanging of an article via use of a hook. The hook may be in many shapes such as an ornate curved hook, a J- or L-shaped hook, a slightly curved segment of a U-shaped hook, or a hook formed by a substantially straight shaft attached at an angle to a base of the shaft.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram illustrating a known clip 100 available for hanging or supporting an article from a wall or a ceiling. As is shown by FIG. 1, the clip 100 contains a flat panel 110 that is attached to a first region 115 of the clip 100, where the flat panel 110 extends perpendicular to the first region 115. The flat panel 110 may be attached to another surface, such as a wall or a ceiling, via use of an adhesive or hardware. The clip 100 has a body portion 130, which has a hook portion 160 as an extension of the body portion 130, forming a support zone 150. An end 140 of the hook portion 160 is located opposite the body portion 130. An article to be hung or supported by the clip 100 would rest in the support zone 150.
Unfortunately, if there is a need to suspend a second article via use of the clip, one does not have an elegant solution. Choices available may include using a twist tie or an adhesive tape to attach the second article to the body of the clip, or simply hanging the second article as well in the hook portion. When a twist tie, an adhesive tape, or the like is used, it is tedious both when applying and removing. An adhesive tape may mar the surface of the clip on removal either by damaging the surface or by leaving deposits of adhesive material on the hook. In addition, the second article may stick to the adhesive material, thereby damaging the second article upon removal from the adhesive material.
If a second article is hung in the hook portion, along with the first article, the second article may appear less presentable and not meet the expectations of the user of the clip.
Thus, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the marketplace to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.